Mandalorian
250px|thumb|Kubisme op Mandalore Mandalorians was de gezamelijke naam voor inwoners uit de Mandalore Sector of van stelsels die onder invloed waren van Mandalore. Naast de naam van de inwoners was het ook een cultuur die verbonden was met het volk en hun gebruiken. Herkomst Mandalore lag in de Outer Rim, niet zo heel ver van de grens met de Mid Rim. De planeet lag ten Oosten van de Hydian Way. Mandalore was de 5de planeet in het Mandalore System en de planeet had twee manen. De planeet was bezaaid met jungles, zeeën en woestijnen. De gebieden waar de Mandalorians leefden waren volgebouwd met strakke, moderne gebouwen. De taal van de Mandalorians was het Mando'a. Geschiedenis Mandalorian-Jedi War De Mandalorians hadden een rijke geschiedenis op het gebied van strijd en krijgers. Ze stonden ook bekend vanwege hun befaamde huurlingen en premiejagers. Mandalorians vonden eer zeer belangrijk. Het was ook een trots en eigenzinnig volk dat op zichzelf leefde en zo weinig mogelijk inmenging van buitenaf duldde. In die periode vonden de Mandalorian Crusades plaats, waarin ze het opnamen tegen de Jedi en onder andere naar de Inner Rim trokken en de planeet Ubduria verwoestten. De Mandalorians trokken ook ten strijde tegen de Old Republic. Leden van House Vizsla slopen binnen in de Jedi Temple om er de Darksaber te veroveren. Dat was een unieke soort Lightsaber die door Tarre Vizsla was gebouwd, een van de enige Mandalorian Jedi. Tarre Vizsla zou later regeren over Mandalore. Mandalore raakte betrokken in een burgeroorlog waarbij clans en families tegen elkaar streden, maar ook op nabije planeten als Concord Dawn. Tijdens de laatste confrontatie tussen de Mandalorians en de Jedi werd een enorme ramp veroorzaakt waardoor het leven op Mandalore drastisch werd gewijzigd. Bijna al het leven verschroeidde en doods woestijngebied nam de overhand op de oppervlakte op de planeet. De Mandalorians waren nu verplicht om binnen hun overkoepelde steden te blijven, want leven in de woestenijen was niet doenbaar. Mandalorian Civil War Voor de Invasion of Naboo geraakte Mandalore opnieuw betrokken in een burgeroorlog. Tijdens de Great Clan Wars werd Duke Adonai Kryze gedood terwijl zijn dochter Satine Kryze de leidster was van de New Mandalorians. Haar groepering wilde breken met het verleden en Mandalore op een vreedzame manier leiden naar de toekomst. Uiteindelijk won zij de strijd met hulp van Qui-Gon Jinn en Obi-Wan Kenobi. Tussen Satine en Obi-Wan ontwikkelde zich een romantische relatie die echter niet toegelaten was voor Obi-Wan als Jedi. Clone Wars 250px|thumb|[[Satine Kryze, Duchess van de New Mandalorians]] Tijdens de Clone Wars waren de New Mandalorians onder leiding van Duchess Satine Kryze nog steeds aan de macht. Mandalore speelde ongewild ook een belangrijke rol door de Council of Neutral Systems voor te zitten en onafhankelijk te blijven in de Clone Wars. De Jedi High Council had echter geruchten opgevangen dat de Death Watch weer de kop had opgestoken en Obi-Wan Kenobi moest dit nagaan. Kenobi en Kryze, die herenigd werden na hun avontuur, ontdekten dat de Death Watch terug actief was op Concordia onder leiding van Governor Pre Vizsla en dat deze fractie samenwerkte met de CIS om Satine omver te werpen. Kryze overleefde een aanslag op haar leven op weg naar Coruscant en ook daar probeerde Death Watch om roet in het eten te gooien door via een vals bericht de Republic te laten ingrijpen op Mandalore wat het einde van de neutraliteit zou betekenen en het einde van Satine's regeerperiode. Na de tijdelijke terugtrekking van de Death Watch had Satine te kampen met corruptie in haar regering. Niemand minder dan Almec, de eerste minister, was het kopstuk in een eindeloze spil van omkoperij. Ahsoka Tano kon samen met Satine's neef Korkie Kryze en zijn vrienden Almec bij de lurven vatten. 250px|thumb|Pre Vizsla & Death Watch Death Watch verdween even van het toneel maar hergroepeerde zich om zich te wreken op Dooku. In plaats daarvan sloten ze een band met Maul en Savage Opress in hun Shadow Collective. Pre Vizsla had echter geen benul van Mauls kracht en liet zich misleiden omdat hij verblind was door zijn lust naar macht op Mandalore en het verslaan van Satine. De coup van Death Watch en Maul had succes. Zij lieten uitschijnen dat Mandalore werd aangevallen door misdaadsyndicaten en dat Death Watch plots de redders in nood waren. Niet lang later werd Vizsla uitgedaagd door Maul in een duel en werd hij door Maul gedood die daardoor de de factor leider van Mandalore werd. Dit verdeelde echter opnieuw de rangen van Death Watch. Bo-Katan Kryze en haar Nite Owls scheurden zich af omdat ze niet konden strijden onder Mauls gezag. Nadat Maul Satine had vermoord voor de ogen van Obi-Wan, die Satine ter hulp was gekomen, kwam er tijdelijk een einde aan zijn heerschappij. Darth Sidious bracht een einde van Mauls regeerperiode en sloot hem op in The Spire. Mandalore bevond zich opnieuw in een toestand van burgeroorlog. Nadat hij was ontsnapt keerde hij op het einde van de Clone Wars terug naar Mandalore. Daar werd hij uiteindelijk nogmaals verslagen door Ahsoka Tano en Rex. Galactic Civil War Bo-Katan werd na de Siege of Mandalore verkozen als regent van Mandalore, maar ze werd uit die positie verdrongen door Gar Saxon toen ze weigerde om bevelen van het Empire te gehoorzamen. Het Empire nam vervolgens Mandalore in en Saxon kon regeren als Imperial Viceroy met zijn Mandalorian Super Commandos. Op Concord Dawn opereerde Fenn Rau en zijn Mandalorian Protectors. Die groep had tijdens de Clone Wars de Republic en de Jedi gesteund door clones op te leiden en hen bij te staan in sommige gevechten. Nu betaalde het Empire hen om hun stelsel te patrouilleren. Ondertussen werkte men aan verschillende superwapens op Mandalore en aan de Imperial Mandalore Academy. Aan een van die wapens, de Duchess werkte een beloftevolle cadet genaamd Sabine Wren. Toen Sabine besefte wat dit wapen kon doen, verliet ze de academie en haar familie om zich aan te sluiten bij een groep opstandelingen tegen het Empire op Lothal. Om niet te worden vernietigd, sloot Ursa Wren een akkoord met Gar Saxon en ging Sabine's broer, Tristan, in de leer bij Saxon. In 3 BBY kruisten de paden van Sabine Wren en de Mandalorians toen de Phoenix Rebel Cell passage zocht nabij Concord Dawn. Uiteindelijk kon Fenn Rau worden gevangengenomen en stond hij toe dat de rebellen het stelsel mochten gebruiken als route. Een jaar later stelden Rau en Sabine vast dat Saxon de Mandalorian Protectors op Concord Dawn had vermoord. Hoewel Rau hiervoor niet bereid was om Sabine te steunen, begon hij hierna te geloven in Sabine en haar vrienden. Later vond Sabine de verloren Darksaber op Dathomir, waar Maul had verbleven. Hierdoor kreeg ze een machtig statussymbool in handen en durfde ze het aan om haar familie te trotseren op Krownest. Ursa Wren leek haar dochter te gaan verraden, maar uiteindelijk koos Sabine haar familie om haar te steunen. In een duel doodde Ursa Gar Saxon nadat hij had geprobeerd om uit een verslagen positie haar dochter uit te schakelen. Sabine verkoos om op Krownest te blijven om samen met haar familie een oplossing te zoeken voor de problemen op Mandalore. Tijdens de Battle of Atollon beantwoordde ze wel de oproep van Ezra Bridger om troepen te sturen. Hun ingreep zorgde er mede voor dat de kern van de opstand kon ontsnappen aan het Empire tijdens dat gevecht. 250px|thumb|Bo-Katan met de Darksaber In 1 BBY probeerden Clan Wren met hulp van Bo-Katan, Ezra Bridger en Kanan Jarrus om haar vader, Alrich Wren, te bevrijden. Alrich was een kunstenaar die als gijzelaar werd vastgehouden door Tiber Saxon, de opvolger van Gar. Nadat Alrich was gered, besefte Sabine wat het Empire op Mandalore aan het uitsteken was. Het gebruikte immers haar wapen, de Arc Pulse Generator tegen andere Mandalorians in de strijd. Tijdens een poging om dit wapen te saboteren aan boord van Saxons Star Destroyer, slaagden Sabine en Bo-Katan in hun opzet. De heerschappij van het Empire op Mandalore was voorbij. Sabine schonk Bo-Katan de Darksaber en met haar als nieuwe Mand'alor. Ook Fenn Rau was als enige overgebleven Protector van de partij. Armor Een van de bekendste kenmerken van de Mandalorians was hun pantser met het T-vizier. Hoewel Jango Fett en Boba Fett Mandalorian pantsers droegen en het nog meer aanzien gaven, waren zij geen Mandalorians. Verschijning *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **The Mandalore Plot **Voyage of Temptation **Duchess of Mandalore **Senate Murders **Corruption **The Academy **A Friend in Need **Deception **Eminence **Shades of Reason **The Lawless *Star Wars: Rebels – Seizoenen 1 – 4 *Star Wars: Forces of Destiny Bron *Ultimate Star Wars *Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know *Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: Updated and Expanded *Star Wars Propaganda: A History of Persuasive Art in the Galaxy *Star Wars: Galactic Atlas *Star Wars: The Visual Encyclopedia *Star Wars: On the Front Lines Categorie:Mandalorians Categorie:Mandalorian Cultuur Categorie:Geschiedenis